


White Noise

by Aithilin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aithilin/pseuds/Aithilin
Summary: Noctis never knew Nyx needed a white noise to help him sleep.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	White Noise

“What is that?” 

The noise seemed to have erupted from the phone still in Nyx’s hand as he started to settle into bed. With deft, familiar movements the volume was adjusted from the sudden static roar to a softer ebb and flow of white noise. Noctis shifted next to Nyx, draped himself across his lover to peek at the phone that had broadcast the strange noise. 

Nyx turned the phone to show Noctis the image on screen. The noise had been timed to the image of waves, the phone already dimmed until the bed and the little nook Nyx had set it in was washed in the late night grey Noctis was more familiar with. Despite the noise and the handling, once turned enough to face downward, the screen darkened. 

“Ocean noises,” Nyx stretched to set the phone face down on the little mismatched nightstand Noctis suspected had been picked up as an act of charity given the Glaive’s distaste for buying anything for himself; “it helps me sleep.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“I’m a man of mystery, little star.”

Thinking on it, listening to the soft ebb and flow of the electronically imitated waves, Noctis decided that it sounded more like the ambiance played throughout the aquarium to mask the artificial sounds of the filters and constant change of water. If he closed his eyes, he supposed it could, sort of, sound like the waves on the beach. “It doesn’t really sound like the ocean.”

“No, it doesn’t,” Nyx agreed, one hand trailing up and down Noctis’ arm in time with the white noise.

“Does it help?”

“Not really. Sort of.”

Noctis smiled at the contradiction, at the lazy stroke of a feather light touch against his skin. The artificial noise was easy to ignore; it merged into the background cacophony of the city just beyond the thin walls of the apartment. The steady thump and beat of conflicting music tugged more at his awareness than the press and pull of the simulated waves. Outside, a car squealed in protest amid offended shouts before an engine revved in response, and the little phone by Nyx’s head valiantly fought on. The grey of the night inside the apartment was cracked by a shift in the breeze that sent the curtains moving a fraction of an inch— just enough to let a splash of offending neon streak across the ceiling from the signs across the street— but Noctis could close his eyes and let his mind wander to the light touch of Nyx’s fingers moving up and down in lazy strokes. 

He took a deep breath and smiled as he felt Nyx do the same. 

“We should go to Caem.” Noctis muttered in the dark. “Or Galdin.”

“Or Galahd,” Nyx offered. 

“Or Galahd,” Noctis agreed. “Hear the real ocean for a while.”


End file.
